


Always Been You

by Seleayn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentioned Autumn Troupe (A3!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleayn/pseuds/Seleayn
Summary: It has always been you, from the very beginning up until the end.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoLongerSleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerSleepy/gifts).



> This is a revenge angst story I wrote for Jang because of her latest update of her Chicken Curry socmed fic bfjdjfke
> 
> Also, this is the other part of chapter 2 of my A3tober fics- that I have to update...

Soft droplets of rain can be heard outside the reception hall as the people sitting on their seats watch some couples dance in the middle of the room with soft old jazz music playing in the background.

Some of the guests of the couple mingled and chatted with one another as two people sway slowly along with the song. The sight of them makes the people who are eyeing them feel at peace; with how beautiful and ethereal the bride is, and how soft and loving the smile of the man is showing in his face- a complete opposite of how usually he shows his face to everyone else but her.

They've been through so much together that people around them are expecting that they'll end up together one day, holding on to each other so dearly,

‘…like right now' Sakyo thought. His grip on Izumi tightens even more as if she will be gone the moment he loosens his grip on her.

Izumi doesn't mind though, in fact, she tightened her hold on him too, with thoughts similar to Sakyo's.

It has always been the both of them together, from the re-establishment of MANKAI Company, to his threatening cheer to her for each plays to succeed, her support to him as an actor and friend and-

‘…no’

It has always been the both of them way back even when they were kids; full of mischief, dreams, and promises.

Sakyo slowly lifted his head and look at Izumi with a soft gaze that he only reserved for her and only her,

For now.

He examined the newly retouched make-up she wore on her face, courtesy to Azami, and thought how even if she doesn’t wear that much, she will always be the most beautiful woman he ever set his eyes on in a room full of people- in a world where he almost lost hope in seeing her again.

As Sakyo stared intently at Izumi, eyeing carefully the details on her face- 'is she blushing? how cute' the flaws he sees underneath the makeup Azami put on cannot be seen from a distance but close up, he sees every single spot that needs to be covered up. Nevertheless, her flaws are what makes her and he wouldn't trade those for any person in the world other than for Izumi.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” Sakyo said with a smile, his eyes still fixed on her.

“Yeah, you’ve said that for the fourth time already today” She replied. Her voice never fails to make Sakyo feel content and think how much he loves this woman.

Sakyo responded with only a soft hum, pulling Izumi closer again to him as he rested his cheeks on Izumi’s head, still swaying from the song.

As the song approaches the chorus, Sakyo cannot help but remember those days where he made a promise to Izumi back when they were kids. They both were full of mischief that he didn’t even know if it would come true or not.

'promise me we'll get married someday, okay!'

Remembering those memories made Sakyo chuckle lightly. Izumi, who heard him laugh to himself, left him alone and didn’t ask anything knowing that he likely would not tell her what’s on his mind right now.

After all these years, he was still able to remember the promise they made with one another when they were kids-

too bad that the promise they made didn't come true.

As the song reaches its end, the groom that Izumi married approached them and gave his bride a quick peck on the lips and thank Sakyo for all the things he did for them. From being there for her when the company started, to allowing him to court her, to walking her down the aisle- and for all of that the groom allowed Sakyo to have Izumi's first dance.

As someone else's bride.

Sakyo knows he's going to regret it- that he didn't pursue the love of his life. But how could he do that when he saw how happy Izumi is, with the company and with her groom.

He'd rather be single and watch the smile Izumi is making from afar, rather than having her but taking away the light that shone to the darkness he was in before.

Sakyo slowly went to his seat, where the rest of the Autumn Troupe sat. All of them were watching him sadly, knowing how the oldest member of the troupe has feelings for Izumi still. But all they saw as he sat down is his content smile- 

a sad, content smile as he watches the bride and the groom took their first dance as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> love you too Jang ❤


End file.
